Everyone's Crazy
by HawthornandSybil
Summary: Danny really has no explanation for what's been happening to him lately. Perhaps, everyone has just gone mad.


_A/N: This is just a little something because they drag Danny into the madness and never offer an explanation and between Stiles and Scott, he must really think he's got himself two stalkers. _

Danny isn't sure what's going on with everyone, he feels completely out of the loop as if they're all keeping a big secret from him. He almost never sees Jackson, has had more conversations with McCall and Stilinski lately than with his own best friend and the coach keeps asking him if he has a thing for Scott "because that would be great, really." All he knows is that Stilinski seems obsessed with him lately, that McCall sniffed him, that Jackson is pulling away and that perhaps everyone is going crazy and he's the only normal one left.

Relly, he has no explanation for what's been happening to him lately.

**I. Scott**

When Danny wakes up, his body finally functioning again, the first person he sees it's Scott. He was hoping Jackson would turn up but lately it doesn't even feel like they're friends anymore.

"What are you doing here?" it's the first question out of Danny's mouth when Scott gets up from the chair at the side of the bed where he looks like he has spent most of the day Danny has spent sleeping.

"Checking if you were okay." Scott smiles in that little sweet way of his that makes Danny forget how strange it is that they're suddenly almost friends.

"Really?" Danny gets out of bed and starts looking around for his stuff. He briefly thinks about going in the bathroom to change but it's not like they don't change around each other in the locker rooms anyway, and Danny kind of has a habit of wandering around shirtless anyway.

He glances at Scott from over his shoulder while he's untying his gown and catches him nodding.

Scott clears his throat and then lowers his gaze and then starts to question him about Jackson.

Afterward, Danny has to ask, "What were you doing there anyway?" He frowns for a moment and then raises an eyebrow. "Are you gay?"

Scott smiles and shakes his head. "No. I was... I was looking for someone."

"At a gay club?"

Scott shrugs and offers Danny to take him home. McCall definitely confuses him but at least he doesn't grind on his nerves like Stiles does.

**II. Stiles**

"I'm still waiting for an answer, you know?"

Danny ignores him because he always tries to ignore Stiles. He keeps his gaze focused on his notepad and hopes he'll be left alone before he decides to strangle the guy.

"C'mon, Danny. No one wants to tell me. The other night, at that club, someone bought Scott a drink but I had to pay for mine. Am I not attractive to gay guys?"

Danny sighs and tightens his grip on his pencil enough to almost break it in two. "No."

There are no more than five seconds of silence before another question gets fired his way. "Really? Why?"

"Leave me alone," Danny says because he likes McCall alright, but he really can't stand Stiles.

"C'mon Danny, what should I do to get someone like you to notice me?"

Understanding that the only way to get some peace is to give Stiles what he wants, he turns around in his seat and glares at the boy. "Listen, you're not my type, alright? That's all. Us," he gestures between himself and Stiles, "Not going to happen," he spells it out speaking slowly to make sure that Stiles will get his point this time. "Now leave me alone."

Stiles holds his hands up in surrender and Danny hopes this will be the end of it.

**III. Derek**

He finds himself being pushed up against a wall before he can even see who's standing in front of him. He hits his head hard enough to be disoriented for a moment, and lets out a, "Fuck. What the hell dude?" Then he actually gets the chance of focusing on who's pinning him to the wall. "Miguel?"

Miguel growls in a way Danny didn't think humanly possible. "Why would Jackson try to kill you?" He demands.

"What?" Danny pushes Miguel back despite the fact that if the guy didn't look so much like a psycho, Danny wouldn't particularly mind being pressed against him. "Why is everyone asking me about Jackson? We're fine, alright? As fine as anyone can be with him anyway." He straightens his jacket and pushes himself away from the wall.

They stand staring at each other for a minute and then Derek frowns and takes a sniff. Danny rolls his eyes because, really? Again?

"You and Stilinski are both mad." He glares at Derek (and really, not another human has dared to do it in a very long time) then just turns around and walks away.

Danny thinks that perhaps he should change school and stop finding himself surrounded by crazy people.

**IV. Jackson**

Danny hums softly while rinsing himself under the spray of the shower. He can hear Jackson lifting weights in the other room and shakes his head a little wondering what is he up to now. He closes the faucet and makes to turn around to get his towel when he feels hands grip his hips and a nose pressing against the back of his neck.

He freezes for a moment before recognizing those hands. "What are you doing?" he asks a bit uncertain. He hears Jackson laughing against his skin and then a kiss being left just below his ear. "I smelled you from the other room."

Danny frowns. "Jackson what the..." He trails off when a hand leaves his hip to sprawl against his stomach.

"I could hear the water running down your body." Jackson pushes against him and Danny can feel an erection pressing to his back despite the layers of clothing Jackson is still wearing. Jackson inhales deeply and then leaves and open-mouthed kiss against the wet skin of his best friend's neck.

"Jacks..." Danny's words get lost in a moan when a hand wraps around his cock and starts jerking him slowly.

"I can smell your arousal." There's smugness in his tone and under any circumstances, it would have made Danny turn around and push Jackson away but as the matter stands, he can do pretty much nothing except leaning his forehead against the wet tiles of the showers' wall and let Jackson take control of his body.

He can hear his own ragged breath and Jackson's voice getting lower and filled with lust.

"Your heart is beating so hard... I bet even Scott can hear it."

And Danny would really like to say something but that thought quickly leaves his mind when Jackson's other hand slides down his spine and bends him forward.

His last coherent thought is that everyone has definitely gone mad and perhaps, now he has too.


End file.
